Firs Pinewood
Firs Pinewood is the District 7 Female whose district partner is Barkley Bennett. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Firs was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Firs Pinewood Age: 13 District: 7 Gender: Female Personality: Firs has been working with curing adults for years, rarely even seeing any child besides her siblings. To the adults, she's able to easily communicate with them, but is more quiet around the otehr children. She's also very shy around them, usually trying not to observe them at all. However, she's also, and always been, very giggly having the ability to easily laugh even if nothing funny happens. With this, she also is very funny, having very funny jokes, but never daring to make a prank to hurt someone's feelings. Weapons: Firs, as she learned in District 7, has learned how to use an axe and has a unique talent with it. However, she would never dare to kill someone with it. She might if she needs to, but would never feel good about it. Also, she's very good at making medicine, but that's not really a weapon so she's also very good with a knife. She always keeps it in her pocket when she has it, but wouldn't want to kill someone with it. If she needs to, once again, she would only kill someone with it if she needs to. Backstory: Firs is an extremely shy person. She has two parents, her brother Tres 15 and her sister sister Oakkie 9. When Firs was 5, she started to go to school. School was hard for her though. She's a bubbly little girl who wouldn't stop laughing so the teachers went insane. Firs would laugh over everything - if someone was injured or if someone told a joke. She would love to go to school too, loving to get to see her friends. However, school seemed to change her. When she turned 8, the students started learning about axes. Firs would never want to use an axe, but learned how to, figuring out that she'd be using it every day in the future. Everyone noticed that she had a hidden talent with it. She was able to chomp down a tree, but had to use all of her strength to do so. Firs however didn't like it. She didn't want to become a lumberjack, she wanted to become a doctor. She loved learning about medicine and loved healing other people. The next year, when she was 9, she quit school so she could learn more about medicine. She would stay at home the entire day, learning about the different types of plants used to make certain types. She became a skilled expert and other people started to come to her if they were sick. Firs was the most innocent little girl, but she was used to being around adults, not around kids. She wouldn't even charge the adults since she loved helping them, but the adults didn't quite trust her since she would be a few years younger. When she turned 13, she received her first child patient, but sadly, wasn't able to cure him due to the fact she was reaped before she could apply the medicine. Strenghts: Stealthy, Fast, Making Medicine/Healing Others, Climbing Trees Weaknesses: Weak, Swimming, Communicating with Children Height: 4'11 Participated Games Nightlock Kryptonite's Fall Games Allies: N/A Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Kills: N/A Killer: N/A Trivia *She is my only tribute who is skilled with medicine in my first generation tributes. Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped